


Quiet

by KaytiKazoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: A quiet moment with Fitz and Hunter in bed with their girlfriends
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> The dearest Maggie challenged me as a part of my Trick to try my hand at something I've never done, so I tried a true drabble. I'm a long-winded writer, so here it is :)

When Fitz woke up, it was in the arms on his boyfriend, listening to the sound of their girlfriends breathing beside them. 

“Go back to sleep,” Hunter grumbled. “It’s not wake up time yet.”

“I want to enjoy this,” Fitz said. Hunter kissed the nape of his neck. “I don’t know when we’ll get it again. I want to remember exactly what it feels like to be here.”

“ Mmm , sounds nice, love.”

“Yeah.” He linked their fingers, resting against his belly in front of them. “You love me.”

“I do. I’ll love you more if you go to sleep now.”


End file.
